


Evolution

by I _Am_The_Dawn (Cup_and_Saucer)



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: AI, Other, SSCR, Snarky Space Cinnamon Roll is irked, general confusion, potential guest appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_and_Saucer/pseuds/I%20_Am_The_Dawn
Summary: It hasn't taken John Tracy long to realise that EOS was not a typical AI.It's taking him a lot longer to find out exactly what sheis.
Kudos: 10





	Evolution

John Tracy had quite the understanding of coding, in various shapes and sizes; he had been writing code almost as long as he had been _writing_. He understood the strings of numbers and structure of almost any given code.

He didn't understand EOS.

He knew she had, somehow, evolved from a fraction of his old coding; he knew she had emotions and thoughts of her own; he knew she was growing and evolving every day they spent together on Thunderbird Five.

But he didn't understand _how_. Artificial intelligence was hardly a new concept to anyone, let alone him, but her structure was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her ability to feel - and display those emotions in various, initially very destructive, ways - was beyond that of any AI he had ever encountered. M.A.X came a very close second, but John knew that Brains had been tinkering with the robot since his days at Cambridge University; it was only logical for M.A.X to be so advanced.

EOS had created and evolved _herself_. Logically speaking, that should have been impossible. There were sections of her coding that were entirely incomprehensible to him, and that equal parts fascinated and frustrated him; if he was incapable of understanding it, how was he to prevent - or at the very least mitigate any potential damage - a situation of the same kind?

The AI herself was very quiet about the subject, dodging his questions or giving circular answers with an ease that only increased his frustration. John wanted - no, _needed_ , to understand; he knew EOS was benign enough - after her initial tantrum of epic proportions - but would another self-formed AI be? Would another AI possess the empathy EOS had shown? There were no guarantees, and _that_ was a problem. The Space Monitor liked to deal in logical facts and figures, things that were predictable and logical, everything that EOS' self-creation was not.

It was difficult to toss and turn in a sleeping bag strapped to a bunk, but John was giving it a damn good go that night. The questions about EOS' creation haunted him, circling round and around his mind, seeking an answer, one that made sense. Gordon's helpful suggestion of 'magic' had only irked John more.

_"Maybe it's a kind of magic?" The Aquanaut started humming an old song their father used to play._

_"I was asking for **helpful** suggestions, Gordon." John couldn't keep the bite out of his tone._

_"Whoa, easy there bro!" Gordon held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "You just said 'suggestions'."_

_"My mistake. Does anyone have any **helpful** suggestions?"_

Of course, nobody had. Brains had promised to keep researching, which was something at least. But it still didn't answer the questions that tormented John daily. 

_How? How can she exist? How can she seem so...so..._

A hesitation in his thoughts. 

_...so human?..._


End file.
